Teach
by ElviraAurina
Summary: Mamori menceritakan Hiruma pada kakaknya. Apa yang akan kakaknya lakukan pada Hiruma?Fanfic pertamaku, jangan heran kalau amburadul and gak menarik...


"**TEACH"**

**by ElviraAurina**

Sore itu Mamori pulang dengan rasa lelah mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Ia baru saja membersihkan ruang klub. Dan seperti biasanya, ia bertengkar dengan Hiruma. Dan seperti biasanya pula Mamori kalah dalam setiap pertengkaran melawan Hiruma.

Saat sesampainya di depan rumah, Mamori melihat mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapakah orang yang sedang bertamu di rumahnya. Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab setelah Mamori masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia disambut oleh seorang laki-laki yang gagah, tinggi dan berwajah sangat tampan. Mamori memandang wajah laki-laki itu cukup lama karena wajah itu sangat familiar baginya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia berkata,

"Ka...kakak !!!"

Sambil berlari untuk memeluk kakaknya Mamori berkata, "Kapan kakak pulang ?Kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu ? Setidaknya kan aku bisa siap-siap!!" Mamori memeluk kakaknya sangat erat hingga tak sadar ia meneteskan air mata.

Kakaknya hanya tersenyum sambil menerima pelukan dari adiknya. Setelah sekitar 5 tahun tak bertemu karena pergi untuk berbisnis, kini mereka hanya bisa berpelukan untuk melepas kerinduan setelah sekian lama.

"Mori, tenanglah....", suara ayahnya seketika membuyarkan pikiran Mamori.

"Rein pasti sangat lelah karna berpergian jauh. Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu", ucap ibu Mamori.

Mamori langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari mengucur dengan deras.

"Mori...." ucap Rein dengan lembut, sembari menunduk dan mengusap air mata di pipi Mamori dengan kedua tangannya.

"K..kak r...Rein...." Mamori berkata dengan terisak karna tangisannya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang ya ? Tak kusangka kau akan setinggi ini. Dulu kau sangat cebol..." ucap Rein sembari tertawa dan mengelus-elus rambut Mamori.

Rein adalah anak pertama di keluarga itu. Ia sudah meninggalkan rumah untuk berbisnis ketika Mamori berumur 12 tahun. Rein hanya sesekali menghubungi keluarganya, dan tidak selalu mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Mamori. Karena setiap Rein menghubungi keluarganya, Mamori selalu tidak ada dirumah dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahnya. Kini, setelah 5 tahun berlalu, kakaknya telah menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses, gagah, tampan dan umurnya masih 22 tahun. Bahkan kini Mamori harus lebih mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kakaknya yang tinggi itu.

Tanpa disadari rasa lelah yang Mamori rasakan langsung hilang ketika melihat kedatangan kakaknya ini. Bahkan Mamori menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk mengobrol berbagai hal dengan Rein, termasuk tentang Hiruma.

Akhir dari pembicaraan antara Mamori dengan Rein sedikit membuat Mamori tercengang. Karena saat itu rein berkata,

"Sepertinya kakak tahu solusi untuk masalahmu dengan Hiruma. Hiruma harus mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran darimu". Ucap rain dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mendengarkan lebih dari separuh masalah yang dihadapi adik tersayangnya itu adalah karena seorang anak bernama Hiruma.

Mamori mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, "Memberi pelajaran ?Kepada seorang Hiruma ?Oleh ku ?Kenapa harus aku ?Lalu, pelajaran apa ?"

Esok harinya Rein melarang Mamori untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia ingin mengajak keluarganya jalan-jalan dan menghibur Mamori yang dari tadi malam terus membicarakan tentang masalahnya.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi ke sekolah ?" tanya Mamori pada kakaknya

"Aku ingin mengajak semuanya pergi jalan-jalan. Jangan hiraukan sekolahmu dulu. Kau kan siswa terpandai di sekolah, apa yang kau khawatirkan ?

"Tapi....aku.....nanti....dia.....aduh....gimana donk ?" tanya Mamori yang entah bicara apa.

"Tenanglah, di klub itu kan masih ada gadis beroda...,eh...maksudku siapa itu? oya, Suzuna !Lagi pula aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita selama perjalanan nanti.

Akhirnya mamoripun menurut apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Walaupun perasaannya sudah tidak enak meninggalkan klubnya, apalagi hiruma.

------------------------------------------------------------

Di perjalanan Mamori terus bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan kakaknya itu.

"Kak Rein... ! sebenarnya apa yang kakak rencanakan ?" tanya Mamori membuka pembicaraan.

"Hanya sedikit pelajaran untuk orang yang telah mengganggu hidupmu."jawab Rein.

Mamori mengerti, kakaknya tak ingin dirinya disakiti oleh siapapun. Termasuk Hiruma. Tapi ini memang salah Mamori, mengapa ia sepanjang malam hanya menceritakan kejelekan-kejelekan Hiruma. Tanpa berfikir kalau kakaknya itu sangat menyayangi dirinya dan akan memberikan pelajaran kepada siapa saja yang berani menyakitinya. Seperti saat Mamori masih kecil, sebelum ia akhirnya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan bertemu dengan Sena.

"Tapi, orang seperti Hiruma itu sangat licik. Akan sangat sulit bahkan mustahil untuk diberi pelajaran. Ia salah satu siswa tercerdas di sekolah,"kata Mamori dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu watak orang seperti dia, tak sulit bagiku untuk menyamakan pikiranku dengannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir."ucap Rein untuk menenangkan Mamori

"Maksudnya ?"Mamori bingung apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Hiruma itu pasti mempunyai masa lalu yang rumit. Yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Namun, orang seperti inilah yang peka terhadap perasaan dan fikiran orang lain. Dia dapat menebak dengan tepat perasaan yang dialami seseorang."

Mamori berfikir. Kakaknya seratus persen benar. Kini Mamori cukup yakin untuk menjalankan rencana kakaknya.

"Tapi, kenapa kita harus pergi segala ? kita kan bisa membicarakan ini dirumah sepulang sekolah !" tanya Mamori.

"Hiruma pasti sadar kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini, dia pasti akan mengecek rumah. Kau pernah berkata bahwa dia mempunyai banyak koneksi di seluruh Tokyo. Kau tak berfikir rumah kita adalah salah satunya ?"jelas Rein.

"Heh... ?"

"Percayalah...kakak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil"

"Lalu rencana apa yang akan kak Rein jalankan ?"

"Aku akan lama tinggal disini. Aku akan mengajari banyak hal kepadamu. Hiruma tak akan tahu, aku tahu jalan pikirannya !Tapi ini akan banyak menyita waktumu, kau tak apa ?"

"Untuk sekolah tak masalah, tapi untuk klub...." ucapan Mamori terhenti saat ia berfikir bagaimana caranya membuat alasan kepada anggota klubnya, terutama pada Hiruma.

"Untuk klubmu...aku sendiri yang akan membuat alasan logis agar kau tidak bermasalah dengan kapten itu", jelas Rein menenangkan Mamori.


End file.
